There are many drawing can covers with opening systems known from the state of the art. Generally, the beverage cans used nowadays have a stay-on tab with a rivet-fastened, ring-shaped metallic cover plate that is pressed towards the interior of the can, following the slitting line marked on the oval area of the cover. This opening system for drinking has the disadvantage that it cannot be closed once again after it has been opened.
A possibility of attaching a re-closable cover would be to join it to the top edge of the can. Such an embodiment has been described in DE 69809567T2, for example. However, the top edge of the can is attached during the filling process, leading to the following problems: The product spills out while the cover is being attached, the spilled-out liquid must be removed, a second cover must be immediately attached so filling speed is not affected and costs increase. In addition, attachment to the top edge of the can is difficult because the tolerance values are not sufficiently low and there can be up to 0.3 mm difference between two covers. An attachment to the top edge of the can would also lead to changed packaging modifications and transportation capability owing to the different piling height. This would lead to higher planning modification expenses for fewer products per volume.